Tame the Beast
by Shiroi Kitsune89
Summary: Zen knew nothing about him was normal. True, he was good looking, but he didn't know anyone else who had silver hair and red eyes. Keeping everyone at a distance, he tried his best to keep the beast within him hidden away. That is, until he decided to take the bus one day. Stupid public transportation. AU Zen/MC. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all to my Mystic Messenger fic! So I've been totally obsessed with this game ever since I found it a couple of weeks ago, and after going through Zen's route and learning a bit about his childhood, the idea for this came to mind. What if he really wasn't human? It's probably something a lot of people have done already, but I'm gonna throw my hat in anyway.

Now I'm not quite sure where to leave the rating for this story. I know it'll either be between T or M, but it depends on how I can get the rest of the story to play out.

This is an AU obviously. The RFA doesn't exist but the other characters will either make an appearance or be mentioned. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a review if you want.

* * *

" _He isn't natural!" whispered a woman harshly. "Silver hair and red eyes? That doesn't run in either side of our family!"_

" _I know, but he is our son," a man whispered back._

" _And his looks! He gets followed around everywhere! Everything about that boy is unnatural!" she exclaimed in a hush._

 _5 year old Hyun Ryu was just outside of the kitchen hearing his parents talk about him. He knew he didn't look like them or his older brother for that matter. They all had dark hair, eyes, and slightly tan skin; he was the only one who stood out._

 _He knew he was resented by them; everywhere they went, people flocked to the young boy and wanted to take his picture or touch him. Even in school, crowds flocked to him and his teachers cooed over him._

 _He hated it._

 _Hyun felt like his features were why his parents didn't love him. They always called him ugly, and gave him unrealistic expectations to succeed in school. "Everyone in your family is a professor or lawyer, and you have to be too!" they'd say to him._

 _As time went on, Hyun realized that the lives his family lived wasn't what he wanted. He was drawn to the arts; he loved to sing, dance, and perform. It made him happy, and he knew it would upset his parents if they ever found out._

 _One day in middle school, his mother found him outside of a store singing a song while playing guitar. Furious, she immediately grabbed him and took him home._

" _What were you thinking Hyun?!" Mrs. Ryu yelled at him angrily. "You were supposed to be in school!"_

" _B-But… this makes me happy," stuttered Hyun nervously. "I want to be a performer."_

" _You aren't talented!" she spat harshly. "You're ugly and no one wants to hear your horrible singing."_

 _Hyun's heart sank._

" _From now on, I will be personally taking you to school and picking you up," Mrs. Ryu said as they entered the house. "This ends now."_

" _But mother…" began Hyun._

" _Shut up!" she yelled as she smacked him across the face. "You've already disappointed me and your father enough Hyun. You need to be more like your brother."_

 _His bangs covered his eyes as he shook. His mother had never struck him before. Eyes wide with tears forming, Hyun felt anger well up within him._

" _You better not be crying," his mother said, unremorseful in her actions. "Be a man."_

 _Hyun looked up and locked eyes with his mother, red eyes glowing. Her own dark ones widened witnessing the round pupils in his eyes turn to demon-like slits, bright red eyes turning a blood red. She backed away fearfully, not knowing what was going on with the boy in front of her._

" _Leave me alone!" he roared._

 _She flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded distorted, almost like he was possessed. He took a step toward her, teeth bared angrily. The woman could see elongated canines in his mouth as a growl left him._

" _Hyun! You're home!" exclaimed his brother happily._

 _Hyun immediately snapped out of the haze he was in. His eyes returned to their normal bright color, and his pupils returned to normal. His teeth returned to normal as well as he turned to see his brother coming to greet him._

" _H-Hello, big brother," said Hyun with a small smile._

 _Standing behind him, his mother looked terrified. Seeing the expression on her face, Hyun's brother looked at her with concern._

" _Is everything alright mother?" he asked._

" _F-Fine," replied their mother. "I-I just… think I might've been working too much."_

 _Taking a shaky breath, she walked past the brothers and up the stairs to her room. She had to have been imagining what she saw._

* * *

Now 24, Hyun, going by the stage name ZEN, smiled and winked at the audience as the curtain fell. Being a musical actor was very fun and fulfilling. Returning to his dressing room, he noticed the numerous gifts that took up nearly every corner of the room. He sighed as he sat in his chair, taking his hair out of its ponytail.

"Another successful show," he said to himself as he looked at his reflection. "Ah, you're just too good looking for words."

He dramatically posed in the mirror as he lamented his good looks. Zen had finally gotten confident in how he looked and who he was. He wasn't going to let anyone take it from him; not like his parents tried to do. Chuckling to himself, he changed out of his costume and into his casual clothes.

Zen was about to head out the door, but he stopped in his tracks. Sensing the large crowd gathering outside his dressing room, he panicked. Red eyes darted around desperately for an escape. Finally landing on the window, he quickly opened it up and climbed out before his fans could bang the door down. He ran down the street, enjoying the wind rushing past his face.

Making it to a bus stop, Zen climbed aboard the bus that pulled up to it. Looking for a seat, he noticed a brown haired woman sitting next to the window while reading a book. He approached her, and quietly cleared his throat. Looking up from her book, the woman's brown eyes met Zen's.

"Pardon me," Zen began, "but is this seat taken?"

"Help yourself," was her reply as she turned back to her book.

He felt a bit put off by her dismissive tone.

"Thanks," he said as he sat next to her. "What are you reading?"

"A book," the woman said flatly.

Zen was surprised by her sarcasm at first, but a grin graced his lips.

"Interesting!" Zen said, feigning astonishment and holding a hand to his chest. "A woman reading in this day and age?"

He saw her lips twitch upward for a split second before she schooled her features, brown eyes never leaving the novel in her hands. He was pretty well versed in the language of sarcasm himself.

"So," he began again casually. "What's your name?"

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before you ask someone their name?" replied the woman next to him.

Hmm, snarky. He liked it.

"Ah! You are quite right!" he exclaimed, using his acting skills to exaggerate his movements. "Please forgive me!"

An amused sigh left the woman as she rolled her eyes. This man was pretty interesting.

"My name is Hyun," Zen said. "If you couldn't tell, I'm an actor."

"Oh my gosh, really?" the woman said with false enthusiasm. "I totally couldn't tell!"

Zen laughed. "Very funny."

The woman smirked.

"My stage name is Zen, but you can call me anytime," he said with a overly flirtatious wink.

"Okay, that was awful," the woman said as she laughed aloud.

Zen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a blush staining his pale cheeks. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you Zen," the woman said with a smile. "My friends call me MC."

She held her hand out to shake his, and Zen covered MC's smaller hand with his large one. A funny feeling washed over him, and his eyes glazed over as he let her hand go. Looking at the man next to her with worry, MC waved her hand in front of the man's face.

"Zen?" she called. "Are you alright?"

Inside of his subconscious, Zen could hear a distorted, sinister voice chuckle.

 _"_ _Yes… she'll do nicely,"_ the voice rumbled.

Zen could feel his heart beat faster.

"Zen!" MC yelled as she snapped her fingers.

Snapping back to reality, the silver haired man blinked rapidly and looked at the woman next to him. She looked worried and relieved at the same time.

"I thought I was gonna have to call an ambulance or something," she said as she sighed and slumped in her seat.

"S-Sorry," Zen said. "I don't know what happened."

The bus driver announced the upcoming stop, and MC rang the bell.

"My stop's coming up," she said as she stood up. "Are you going to be okay?"

Touched by her worry, Zen replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah… thanks. It was nice to meet you MC."

"Likewise, Mr. Zen," she said with a flourish. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He waved at her as she got off the bus. Sinking into the seat, he knew things were going to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! So I decided that this will be an M rated story. I think I have a fairly good idea of where this is going, so bear with me please. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

MC was walking toward her apartment, novel tucked under her left arm as her right reached for her cell phone. She noticed a missed call, and decided to return it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaehee," MC replied, her journey to her apartment nearly complete.

"MC, how are you?" asked Jaehee. "You didn't call on your bus ride home, so I was worried."

"Oh, sorry," MC said sheepishly. "Someone actually sat next to me and engaged in conversation."

"You sound… happy," Jaehee said. "Good conversation, I take it?"

"It was kinda interesting," admitted MC. "He said he's an actor."

"Really?" Jaehee's voice perked up interestedly. "What was his name?"

MC laughed to herself. She'd almost forgotten how obsessed with musicals, movies and the like her friend was. It was the only thing Jaehee ever got animated about. Arriving at her apartment, MC opened her bag.

"Hmm… I think he said it was Zen," MC said as she fished for the keys to her apartment.

 _Thump._

"Jaehee?! Are you okay?!" MC yelled into the receiver.

The brunette heard shuffling before the phone was back in her friend's hand.

"ZEN?! The famous musical actor?!" Jaehee questioned with surprise.

"Uh… yes?" replied MC uncertainly as she opened her door. Musicals weren't really her thing.

"Did you get a picture? An autograph? _Something?_ " came Jaehee's rapid fire questions.

"Calm down!" MC said feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," Jaehee said, her voice returning to its normal tone. "It's not every day your friend meets a celebrity."

"I didn't know he was so popular," MC said as she made her way to her bedroom.

"His looks are known the world over," Jaehee said. "Beautiful silver hair and hypnotizing red eyes… he's definitely something else."

"Huh, I thought he was still in costume," MC said. "So it isn't a wig and contacts."

"Of course not!" said Jaehee indignantly, then sighed. "He's otherworldly."

"Jeez Jaehee, you sure know a lot about this guy," MC said with amusement.

"I'm part of his fan club, so of course I know a lot," replied Jaehee proudly. "I have all of his DVDs."

"Um… congratulations?" MC said.

"You have to see them!" Jaehee said. "His looks are phenomenal, but his acting is definitely top notch."

"Yeah, sure," MC replied dismissively. She was exhausted.

Saying goodbye to her friend, MC flopped onto her bed and sighed. Leave it to her to bump into some celebrity and not even know it.

* * *

" _He isn't human," muttered Mrs. Ryu to her husband._

 _They were watching 10 year old Hyun playing happily. Just two days before, he'd sprained his ankle. The doctors told them he'd need to wear a splint for about two weeks. They had woke up that day to find that Hyun freed his leg of the confines meant to heal it and walked around as if he hadn't been in pain a couple of days ago._

" _It is unsettling to see how fast he's healed," responded Mr. Ryu, his eyes not leaving his silver haired son._

 _They took him to a string of doctors, and even some of their fellow professors, but no one had an answer as to why Hyun was able to heal from injuries so quickly or never got sick. It was biologically impossible they'd been told._

" _He has to be some kind of monster," Mrs. Ryu said. "There's no other explanation for it."_

 _Hyun's ears perked up as he heard his parents whispering about him. Though they tried to be quiet, he could hear them as if he were sitting with them. Stopping what he was doing, he looked at his parents. They caught him staring, and looked away worriedly._

 _Hyun frowned._

'They're right,' _a dark voice rang in his head._ 'You're a monster. No one will love you.'

 _Hyun gripped his hair in his hands. The voice was back again. Where did it come from, and why wouldn't it leave him alone?_

' _No,' thought Hyun. 'I'm not a monster. I'm just a kid.'_

 _The voice chuckled darkly._

'Not a monster, huh?' _the voice said to him._ 'Then why is your family so afraid of you? Why don't they love you?'

 _Hyun gripped his hair tighter as tears formed in his eyes. There was no way he was a monster right?_

' _Leave me alone,' he begged._

'I'll always be with you,' _the voice said._ 'After all, I'm part of you.'

 _Silent tears fell from his eyes as he sank to his knees._

" _Please," he whimpered aloud. "Help me."_

Zen woke up with a gasp, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. He hated when he dreamt about the past. Getting up, he went to the bathroom.

The silver haired man stared at his tired reflection, then splashed water on his face. The shock of cold water shook a bit of the haze off and he lifted his eyes to look at his reflection again. The slit pupils staring back at him sent a cold chill down his spine.

' _It's only a matter of time_ ,' the voice rang out through his head. ' _You can't resist forever._ '

Shaking his head vigorously, Zen put his palms to his eyes and rubbed them. Slowly looking at himself once more, he saw his red eyes were back to normal. He sighed with relief and knew the voice was right. His control over his darker side was beginning to slip no matter how hard he tried to reign it in. He'd already been to so many priests for charms or rosaries that'd help keep him in check, but the other part of him had been continuously growing stronger.

Trudging his way back to his bedroom, Zen tried to think of something positive. Brown hair and a brilliant smile flashed in his mind. A smile graced his lips as he remembered his interaction with MC on the bus earlier that day. She was definitely an interesting person.

Befriending MC felt natural. He knew he'd probably never see her again, but the way he felt when he talked to her was something he wouldn't forget. With most women he talked to, he could see the hunger in their eyes; they were obsessed with his looks and couldn't care less about who he was as a person. With MC, he got to be himself a bit. The way she reacted to him told Zen that she wasn't into musical theater, so she couldn't have been aware of his popularity. She didn't seem stuck on his looks either, so that was a plus.

Dating was something Zen tended to avoid. His last relationship was five years ago, and he still felt regret over it. He thought he'd had complete control of himself, but it showed that at 19, you're still pretty naïve. His control had slipped severely, and as a result, he'd almost done something that would have caused him to lose himself forever.

Lying back on his mattress, he stared at the ceiling. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zen shut his eyes. He wanted to see MC again, and hoped against hope that the universe would somehow let him bump into her again.

He didn't expect the universe to provide so quickly though.

* * *

The next day, MC was at work, typing furiously on her computer as she talked on the phone. Working for Jumin Han was extremely tiring, but very well paid. She was grateful to Jaehee for helping her get the job. Mr. Han was methodical and robot-like, but quite considerate to his employees though he tried not to show it.

"MC," rang Jumin's voice on the intercom.

Hanging up the phone, she answered quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Han?" she replied professionally.

"My next appointment is due to arrive in the next 5 minutes, and I want you to escort him to my office," Jumin told her.

"Understood sir," MC said. "What is his name?"

"I believe it was Mr. Ryu," said Jumin. "You'll know him when you see him."

"Yes sir," MC said. Jumin cut the line.

Getting up from her desk, MC smoothed her blouse. Stretching out with a satisfied groan, she made her way to the elevator to greet Jumin's next client.

Exactly five minutes later, the elevator doors opened. Looking up from her watch, brown eyes met surprised red ones.

"Mr. Ryu?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"U-Um… yeah," Zen replied. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, it's not exactly like I gave you my life's story yesterday," MC quipped with a shrug.

There was that snark again. He smiled.

MC felt her stomach do a little flip at the sight of his upturned lips. Zen really was a handsome man.

"A-Anyway, Mr. Han's office is right this way," MC said after clearing her throat.

Zen noticed the light pink high on her cheekbones as she turned away. She was adorable. Shaking the thought from his head, he ran a rough hand through his hair and followed the brunette to Jumin's office. He didn't need to let those kinds of thoughts take root in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Small world huh?"

Zen couldn't agree more.

MC was walking purposefully toward Jumin's office while Zen trailed behind her. He felt torn; he was glad to see her again, but at the same time, he knew he had to keep his distance.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

"Likewise Mr. Celebrity," MC teased.

"Ah… you found out who I am huh?" Zen asked amusedly.

"My friend is a huge fan of yours."

"Well, I'm honored to hear that."

They continued down the hallway in companionable silence. Zen felt a bit restless the closer they got to Jumin's office. He wanted to stay with her longer. Wanted to get to know her better. Trying to reign in his thoughts, he almost bumped into MC as she knocked on Jumin's door.

"Mr. Han, I've brought Mr. Ryu," she said as she opened the door.

"Thank you," Jumin replied while signing one of the numerous papers on his desk.

"If there's nothing else, I will get going," MC said as she turned to Zen. "It was nice to see you again Mr. Ryu."

He didn't like her formal business tone.

"No need to be so formal," Zen replied. "You can just call me Zen."

Nodding to him, she walked out of the office. Zen could tell she took her job seriously, and he could appreciate her work ethic despite being called "Mr. Ryu." Looking at the dark haired man sitting at his desk, Zen waited for him to acknowledge his presence.

* * *

"Mr. Ryu, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jumin said as he got up and held out an arm to shake hands.

"Ah… Likewise," Zen replied as he gave the man a firm handshake.

"Please, sit."

Zen took a seat in the plush chair. He felt out of place in the luxurious office.

"As you know," Jumin began, "C&R International has many businesses in many industries."

Zen nodded.

"We're launching a campaign to promote one of our new products, and we need someone to model. Your praises were sung by quite a few people, so I hope that you'll agree to help us out."

"What is the product?" Zen asked curiously.

He'd modeled before, but it wasn't something he really enjoyed. Modeling meant that people were only after his looks, and it made him feel used. Acting on the other hand, it made people recognize he had talent. He commanded attention with his performances. Sure his looks captivated the audience before he could say a line, but once he opened his mouth to bring his character to life, no one could deny the emotions he could evoke.

"One of our fashion subsidies has created a new denim line, and they felt you'd be the perfect model for it," Jumin said. "You would be compensated handsomely for your time and have any accommodations you need met."

"That is very kind of you," Zen said uncertainly. "But, I'm not sure if I want to do this. I tend to stay away from modeling gigs."

"Assistant Kang informed me of that," Jumin replied. "However, I think you would benefit greatly from this deal."

Zen quirked a silver brow.

"Since my company is quite large, you can gain a significant amount of exposure," said Jumin.

Zen considered it. This could quite possibly catch the attention of more directors and land him more acting jobs.

"…Fine," Zen sighed. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Jumin said, his tone pleased. "Ms. Cho will be in charge of correspondence between you and our fashion company."

' _Ms. Cho?_ ' thought Zen.

He pressed the button on his intercom again.

"MC," he called.

Oh no.

 _"Yes, Mr. Han?"_

"I am putting you in charge of the communications between Mr. Ryu and C&R Denim."

Zen didn't know if he was happy or wanted pull his hair out in frustration.

 _"Thank you for the offer,"_ MC's voice rang out. _"However, don't you think Jae—I mean Ms. Kang, would be better suited for this?"_

"Assistant Kang is too busy with the other proposals I have lined up," Jumin replied. "Besides, I think she would be too… ah, distracted to do the work properly."

 _"Point taken,"_ she sighed, feeling amused. _"Okay, sir. I will be sure to pick up the required documents from your office."_

Jumin cut the line to MC's desk and turned his attention back to Zen.

"I hope you don't mind," the dark haired man said. "You seemed to be familiar with Ms. Cho, so I thought it'd be best to have you work with someone you knew."

"I only just met her yesterday by chance," Zen replied. "However, I do appreciate your kindness."

A knock was heard at the door, and MC walked into the office. Her heels clicked across the floor as she approached Jumin's desk. Zen couldn't help but watch her movements. Her hips swayed gently in her pencil skirt as she walked past Zen's chair and stopped next to Jumin. She bent slightly at his desk to grab the folder needed for Zen's modeling gig, and red eyes were drawn to her shapely ass.

The growl that rumbled in his chest was feral and very unintentional.

Two pairs of eyes looked at him quizzically, and he could feel a blush burning brightly on his face. Embarrassed, Zen scratched a cheek and smiled sheepishly. Inwardly, he cursed colorfully.

"U-Uh… I'll see myself out now," he muttered as he rose from the plush chair. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Han. I look forward to working with you."

"Ms. Cho will escort you," Jumin said.

Dear God, no.

Tucking the folder underneath her arm, MC gave Jumin a slight bow before walking past Zen toward the door. The silver haired man gave Jumin a nod and followed behind the brunette.

* * *

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now," MC said over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"Y-Yeah…" Zen replied, still very embarrassed.

Stopping at her desk, MC dropped the folder and grabbed a sticky note. Zen watched as she wrote something down. She turned to him and handed him the note.

"My cell phone number," the brunette said as explanation. "If you have any questions about this project, I'll do my best to answer them."

Zen looked at the flowing handwriting on the paper. Smiling, he looked back at her.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he replied.

MC could feel another blush creeping up her neck at his smile. How could one person be so attractive?

MC wasn't one who really cared for looks when it came to dating. However, she knew how to appreciate attractive men. Zen definitely was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen. As Jaehee said, he was otherworldly.

"W-Well the elevator is this way," she said as she cleared her throat.

Leading him again, she strode elegantly toward his destination. Zen followed her, his eyes traveling over her figure. Her business attire accentuated the curves he didn't notice the day before. She'd had on very casual attire and a loose fitting jacket when he first met her. Red eyes roamed from the bun neatly done in her hair to the strong calves her skirt didn't cover.

' _Delicious… I can't wait to devour her_ ,' the dark voice rumbled in his head.

Shaking his head, Zen took his eyes away from the woman in front of him. MC stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to call it to their floor.

"Well Mr. Ryu," she began with a cheeky grin, "I mean, _Zen_. I am looking forward to working with you."

He smirked.

"Likewise _Ms. Cho_ ," he replied.

MC felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine. There was just something about the way her name rolled off his tongue that excited her. Looking into his red eyes, she felt hypnotized as she noticed them glow. One of her hands began to reach out to him thoughtlessly. Zen's eyes widened as her soft hand caressed his cheek.

The _ding_ of the elevator snapped her out of her daze.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She pulled her hand away as if it burned.

MC's face was redder than a tomato, and Zen couldn't help but find it cute.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I'll be sure to call you."

Zen entered the elevator and gave a slight wave as the doors slid shut. MC facepalmed angrily, muttering to herself how stupid she was as she walked back to her desk. She didn't know what came over her to do something so reckless. She'd just met the man! Sitting back down at her desk, she slammed her head down feeling very flustered.

Zen was descending in the elevator and held his hand to the cheek MC caressed. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft her hand was. Seeing his reflection in the doors of the elevator, he noticed his eyes were glowing and his pupils were slits. He let out a frustrated noise as he realized that he'd somehow put MC in a trance. Zen heard a dark chuckle in his head as he closed his eyes angrily.

This was going to be the most challenging gig of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed, and MC was at work once again typing furiously at her computer. She'd just finished outlining the schedule for Zen's photoshoot with the fashion company, and was trying to catch up on the rest of the work Jumin had for her. At first, she kind of hoped Jumin would lighten her workload a bit to accommodate the new project he had thrust upon her. After thinking about all the work he had Jaehee doing, she immediately dropped that train of thought. If his executive assistant could handle all of the work he gave, MC was sure Jumin expected everyone else to be able to do the same.

Sighing as she read through the proposal for another coffee shop business, MC couldn't keep her focus on the document. Working for a large international company was exhausting. Taking a sip of the tea at her desk, MC tried to work on finishing her read-through of the proposal.

* * *

Zen had just finished rehearsal. The musical he was in was doing an encore performance and he wanted to make sure he was prepared. Wiping the sweat from his face with a towel, he walked to his dressing room. It felt good to do what he loved.

Sitting in his chair, Zen let his head fall back with a sigh. He kept thinking about the modeling gig he accepted from Jumin. On top of doing something he really didn't enjoy, he had no choice but to interact with MC more. After the incident at C&R, he knew staying as far away from her as possible was the most sensible thing to do. Being around her made his control on his darker side slip more than it already did.

The silver haired man hadn't heard from MC since that day. He really hoped minimum contact was going to be the norm. Changing into his normal clothes, Zen left the theater and got on his motorcycle. Driving to his secret place seemed like a good idea.

* * *

"Mr. Han is impossible," Jaehee sighed as she and MC waited for the elevator.

"More cat related businesses huh?" MC replied with a grin.

"I don't even want to _think_ about the c-word."

Laughing, the brunettes entered the elevator. The day was finally over, and MC wanted to go home and relax in her tub with a glass of wine. The folder with all the documents for Zen's gig was tucked under her arm and she could see Jaehee staring at it.

"I'm quite jealous," Jaehee said. "Working with Zen… you're very lucky."

"I tried to get Mr. Han to give the job to you," MC admitted to her. "I know how big of a fan you are."

"Which is precisely why he didn't let me have it."

Jaehee pouted. MC giggled.

"Well, it's a lot of work organizing this whole thing," MC sighed. "Who knew so much work went into setting up a photoshoot?"

The elevator dinged when it reached the ground floor, and the brunettes bid each other farewell. MC put the folder in her bag and walked to the bus stop. Taking out her phone, she decided to leave Zen a text pertaining to his modeling gig.

 ** _Zen, this is MC. You have a meeting with C &R Denim in 3 days at 10 a.m._**

Hitting send, she put her phone back in her bag and continued walking. However, something felt weird. Looking around, she didn't see anything amiss among the crowds of people, but the feeling wouldn't leave. It was as if someone was watching her. MC clutched her bag to herself tighter, and jogged as best as she could in heels to the bus that had arrived.

Eyes wearing mint colored contacts watched as she boarded the bus.

* * *

Zen made it to his secret area. It was a mountain overlooking the city, and the view always made him feel serene. Red eyes took in the colors of the evening sky against the cityscape and sighed contentedly. A buzz in his pocket interrupted his relaxation, and he pulled his phone out to see a text from MC. After reading the message, he went back to watching the scenery.

Zen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The mountainous air always calmed him. He let his thoughts wander as he leaned against the railing.

 _Hyun was 15 years old. He'd gotten into another argument with his parents, and decided to run away. He was tired of the belittling and arguing. Getting away seemed to be the best option despite being so young._

 _He'd developed a short temper through the years between dealing with his parents and the dark voice taunting him in his head. Still feeling the anger boiling his blood, Hyun knew he needed to find a way to let out some steam. He stalked through the dark streets angrily, people fearfully avoiding his gaze when he made eye contact._

'Look at them,' _the dark voice laughed._ 'So afraid of you!'

' _Shut up!' Hyun said angrily._

'You can just kill them you know,' _the dark voice reasoned._ 'Kill anyone who angers you… or even just for fun.'

 _He could feel his control falter._

'It'd be so easy too. Just a snap of a neck,' _the voice tempted._ 'Or ripping their throats out with your teeth. Their blood would be so delicious.'

 _Hyun could feel his canines growing and sharpening. No one would be able to stop him if he wanted to…_

 _His vision was starting to get hazy as he heard the dark voice chuckle dangerously. A lot of people already feared him for no reason; maybe he should give them one. An evil smile graced his lips, teeth glinting._

' _Yes… it would be easy,' Hyun thought as his hands twitched with the urge to kill._

 _Images of how easily he could snap limbs or tear through someone's flesh flashed through his mind. The expressions of fear and pain on people's faces were vivid in his head. Horrified, he clutched his head as he came to his senses._

' _No! I'm not a monster!'_

Zen remembered how afterward he started looking for ways to suppress his darker half. He learned that he was actually a demon, and after the shock wore off, he tried his best to avoid anything that could awaken the beast slumbering inside of him. Every priest and monk he went to told him the same thing, however; eventually, the rosaries, prayers, and charms would not work anymore. He'd have to embrace it and learn to control it.

The silver haired man knew that time was coming very soon. He still didn't feel ready even though he'd been trying to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable. Knowing that he had to be around MC for the duration of this project with the fashion company didn't help either. Having any interest in women or a relationship was something he knew would weaken him. The attraction he felt toward MC was undeniable, and it made him all the more troubled about the situation. He'd have to pay a visit to a temple before going to that meeting.

* * *

MC looked at her watch as she casually tapped her foot, sitting on a bench outside the conference room. It was almost time for Zen's meeting with C&R Denim. She felt anxious; she wanted this project to go as smoothly as possible. She was also a little excited to see Zen again.

The brunette had managed to get over her embarrassment resulting from their last face to face interaction. She was a professional damn it! She was not about to let some handsome man distract her from doing her job efficiently. Running a hand through her loose brown hair, she sighed.

"You can do this," she muttered to herself. "It's just another project."

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a deep voice teased.

MC looked up in surprise to see Zen standing over her with a playful grin. Wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, he looked like he just came off the runway. His silver hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. She swallowed thickly; the t-shirt outlined his muscular stature well. She pulled herself together before rising to her feet.

"Right on time Zen," she managed to say smoothly. "This way please."

The two of them entered a conference room full of designers. All of the conversations and muttering stopped when they noticed Zen.

"He's more perfect in person!" exclaimed one.

The room erupted into a frenzy, and Zen felt extremely uneasy. He tried to smile at everyone, but the people crowding around him and MC made him anxious. Hands were reaching out to touch him, and he didn't know what to do. Sensing his anxiety, MC grabbed his hand. She stood in front of him and whistled with her other hand.

"Everyone!" she yelled. "I know you're all excited, but please refrain from crowding around Mr. Ryu."

The crowd dispersed, and Zen couldn't express his gratitude. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. A blush dusted his cheeks as he sat down next to her at the large conference table.

Zen was falling for her more. He knew he was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Zen sighed with relief when the meeting ended. Giving the people in the room a respectful bow, he hurried out of the door. It was nice to have fans and be recognized, but it was really exhausting after a certain point. The silver haired man wouldn't trade it for anything though.

"Zen!"

Turning at the call of his name, he saw MC approaching him. The pantsuit she wore for the meeting was casual yet professional, and her wavy brown hair bounced behind her with every step she took. Stopping in front of him, MC smiled slightly as she put her folder in her bag.

"I'm so sorry about the ruckus," she said apologetically. "I knew they were excited to meet you, but that was a little insane."

"It isn't your fault," he said dismissively. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

MC laughed lightly.

They boarded the elevator together and made small talk. Zen realized he was very comfortable talking to the brunette; it felt as if he'd known her for a long time. She was witty, sarcastic, and genuine. It made him think that if he opened up to her, she'd listen without judging him. It was a nice feeling to have.

MC enjoyed talking with Zen. He seemed to really enjoy performing, and the way he animatedly described a role he played or a specific scene was entertaining. Zen was very kind and a little awkward in an adorable sort of way that pulled her to him. He seemed to sincerely care about her boring life working for Jumin, and she appreciated him listening to the more mundane details of her job.

Before they knew it, the pair had made it outside of the building.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head home," MC said as she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. "I really enjoyed talking to you Zen."

"Same here," he replied with a smile. "Do you mind… if I text you about things unrelated to this project?"

A blush crept up her cheeks. There was a pause, and Zen panicked inwardly.

"I'd actually really like that," she answered with a small smile.

Noticing the bus pulling up to the stop, she turned and ran toward it. Waving at Zen over her shoulder, she disappeared onto the vehicle. Zen waved back, and a grin took over his face after she left. He didn't know why he couldn't just lock away his feelings for the brunette, but he was beginning to not care. He hadn't felt this way about someone before, and it felt so new and wonderful.

* * *

MC was on the bus, the blush still on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she and Zen had connected so easily. After her previous relationship, she didn't feel too certain about talking to another man, even platonically. Things with Zen felt so different though. She was attracted to him as a potential partner, but more than that, she was drawn to how friendly and open he was. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

As MC walked down the street toward her apartment, she got the same uneasy feeling she'd had a few days ago. Brown eyes looked around sharply, trying to find the source of her unease. She hated feeling paranoid, but she could just _feel_ someone watching her. Quickening her pace, MC hurriedly entered her apartment building. Reaching her apartment, she quickly entered and locked the door behind herself. She slid down the door as she sighed heavily. What could be causing this strange feeling?

* * *

Zen walked into his apartment feeling very light. Despite the meeting being close to a catastrophe, he'd really enjoyed his day. Talking with MC really took a weight he didn't realized he had off. To top it all off, he didn't have to deal with the dark voice in his head all day. Looking down at the beads around his wrist, he felt gratitude toward the priests who gave it to him.

"V did a great job with this," he said to himself as he grabbed a beer.

His warning rang in his head.

" _This is probably the last time we can do this Zen," V said. "After that, you're on your own."_

 _Zen knew the dormant power within him was continually growing, but he just wanted to enjoy a short period of time without that voice constantly taunting him._

" _You have to face this problem at some point," V warned. "You've let it fester for far too long."_

Zen knew he was right. However, he didn't know where to begin with confronting his darker side. He feared that it'd take control of him and he'd lose himself forever. Just thinking of turning into some beast who attacks people for fun made Zen feel sick. A buzz from his phone snapped him out of his morbid thoughts.

 _ **Hey. Are you busy?**_

It was MC. Zen's eyes widened with excitement; she was definitely a welcome distraction from his unwelcome thoughts. He quickly wrote back.

 _ **Not at all. What's up?**_

Zen waited anxiously for her reply. He felt like a teenager.

 _ **Just wanted to ask you something. I hope it isn't too personal.**_

He walked to his bedroom and lied down. Feeling relaxed, he sent her a message in return.

 _ **What is it?**_

 _ **Why are you so uncomfortable with crowds? I mean, I know they can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but something tells me there's more to the story with you.**_

Zen smiled. She was pretty perceptive.

 _ **You're right. It goes back to when I was a kid. I couldn't go anywhere without random people wanting to touch me or take a picture. I bet you can imagine how unsettling that is for a child.**_

He sighed. He never really opened up to people about anything in his past, but the feeling he got with MC made it feel like everything would be okay.

 _ **That sounds rough. I can't imagine having to go through that. Constant stranger danger, that's pretty scary.**_

Zen chuckled. He hadn't heard the phrase 'stranger danger' in a while.

 _ **Thanks for answering my question by the way. And I hope I was a little help with the fiasco earlier.**_

 _ **I don't think I would've made it through that meeting without you. I am indebted to you.**_

 _ **No worries! It's my job to make sure everything for this project goes as smoothly as possible.**_

Red eyes read the message with fondness. MC really was a sweet woman.

MC had her phone sitting on her nightstand. She was waiting on Zen's reply to her message. The brunette hadn't meant to text him; she just needed a distraction from the anxiousness she felt.

 _ **Well, I still appreciate all the hard work you're doing for me. Anyway, I know this is sudden, but are you busy tomorrow? Besides working.**_

 _ **No. I'm free after 5. Why?**_

MC waited with bated breath. Was he about to ask her on a date?

 _ **Well, I was wondering if you'd like to grab drinks tomorrow… Not as a date! Just as friends getting to know each other.**_

MC didn't know why she felt so disappointed after reading his text. After all, they barely knew each other, so it made sense.

 _ **Sounds great! I could always go for a stiff one if you know what I mean ;)**_

Zen sputtered for a second after reading her reply. He felt as if he set himself up for that response somehow. Smirking, he typed back, choosing to ignore her little joke.

 _ **All right! I'll call you once I work out the details.**_

 _ **Sounds like a plan.**_

MC smiled at her phone. Hanging out with Zen sounded like a great way to unwind after work. After wishing him a good night, she got herself ready for bed.

A loud bang at her door interrupted her peace.

Getting up, MC went toward her apartment door with trepidation. She had a baseball bat in her hands just in case there was an intruder. Her door seemed to be unharmed, so she relaxed a little. She noticed an envelope had been slid underneath it, and picked it up. Reading the contents, she dropped it immediately, brown eyes wide with fear.

 **FOUND YOU PRINCESS.**


	6. Chapter 6

MC was at work the next day feeling extremely tense. Her mind kept going back to the letter she received the night before. It had to be some kind of prank right? There's no way that man could have found her; she'd made sure to leave no trace! Her phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts.

"This is Ms. Cho," she said professionally.

"Wow, you sound like a completely different person during work hours," the voice on the other end teased.

"Zen?"

A chuckle. "Hey."

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is there something you need to ask about the project?"

"No," Zen replied. "It's actually about our plans for later. I found a bar not too far from your job. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great," MC replied tiredly. "I could seriously use a drink."

"Is everything okay?" Zen asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine," MC lied. "Working for Mr. Han is very demanding is all."

"Okay," Zen said, unconvinced. "Well, I'll see you around 6?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "See you later."

The brunette hung up the phone. She didn't want to tell anyone about that letter just in case it was some weirdo who thought it would be a good prank. Part of her knew that wasn't the case; she'd been found after a year and a half. MC had hoped that he wouldn't find her at all.

* * *

Zen was at home feeling conflicted. The phone call with MC put him on edge. Something was wrong, but she didn't want to say what it was. He didn't want to pry considering they haven't known each other long. Whatever was wrong, Zen hoped it wasn't anything serious.

The beads on his bracelet clacked together as he ran a hand through his hair. Even though he'd only worn it for a few days, Zen could feel the dark voice in his head trying to claw its way into his consciousness. It worried him that his darker half was so powerful; he really was running out of time.

It scared him.

Zen always wondered why he just so happened to be born a demon. His family was as normal as they came! They all had the typical Korean features; dark hair, dark eyes, skin that wasn't too pale. On the other hand, everything about him screamed abnormal. He'd seen the looks relatives gave him when he was a child. He heard the whispers of how much of an anomaly he was compared to the rest of them. He could smell their fear, sense their unease, and it only angered him.

Red eyes looked at the bracelet worriedly. Zen didn't even know how to begin to explain what he was to MC if it ever came up, and he had a bad feeling it would come up in the near future. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he took off his bracelet.

The demonic aura within him flared to life.

Zen was nearly knocked over with how overwhelming it was; the dark voice in his head was quite angry. Closing his eyes, Zen sat down in a meditation stance. In his subconscious, he saw another version of himself, only feral.

' _Finally_ ,' the demonic side of him said as it approached. ' _What did you think you were doing with that filthy thing on your arm?_ '

'Listen, you said you're part of me right?' Zen asked, ignoring its question. 'Well, you're going to do what I say.'

A clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Blood red eyes stared into his bright red ones, and Zen could feel fear creep up his spine. Sharp canines glinted as the demon smirked.

' _Well, aren't you bold?_ ' it laughed. ' _You aren't strong enough to make any demands of me._ '

On the outside, Zen could feel his body changing as he warred within himself.

' _You've always hidden behind those disgusting trinkets from those so-called holy people_ ,' it sneered as its hold around Zen's throat tightened. ' _But... they won't be able to save you now, will they?_ '

He could feel his control weakening. Panicked, Zen grabbed the bracelet with a shaky clawed hand and put it back on his wrist. The overwhelming darkness in his mind began to fade, and his hand returned to normal. Sweat covered his forehead, his bangs sticking to it. He got up on shaky legs and decided to take a shower to try and calm down.

* * *

A few hours later, Zen and MC met up at the bar he described. It was not overly crowded, and had a relaxed atmosphere. MC liked it a lot.

"So, how's the world of musicals treating ya?" she asked as she sat down across from him at a table.

"Not bad," he replied with a smile. "Getting ready for an encore performance is actually pretty fun."

MC smiled in return.

"How are things at C&R? Is Jumin still impossible?" Zen asked.

"So many cat business ideas," MC replied as she dropped her head on the table lightly. "He's so obsessed with Elizabeth the 3rd that it borders on unhealthy."

He laughed. He did remember seeing a lot of pictures of a white cat on Jumin's desk.

"Jaehee usually handles them all, but I think she's finally starting to put her foot down," MC mumbled. "I'm glad she's standing up for herself, but now I'm caught in the crossfire."

"I'm sure it'll all work out somehow," Zen reassured.

"Thanks," she said as she lifted her head with a small smile.

They ordered their drinks, and Zen was surprised that MC ordered something strong. He usually only ever drank beer because he enjoyed the taste. Getting drunk was pretty much impossible for him. MC was on her fourth rum and coke, and Zen could tell he was going to have to help her get home.

"Zeeeennnnnn~!" she slurred. "You're sho pwetty."

Zen couldn't help but blush. Even though she was pretty drunk, he still thought she was adorable.

"Th-Thanks," he replied. "I think it's time to go home."

"NO!" she yelled fearfully.

Zen raised an eyebrow. Seeing the look of concern on his face, MC drunkenly motioned for Zen to come closer as if to tell him a secret. He obliged her.

"If I go home, the bad man will get me," she whispered in his ear with a giggle.

Zen felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine as her breath ghosted over his ear. She smelled slightly of the alcohol she'd drank, but her overall scent was pretty mellow and sweet. He subconsciously sniffed her again as she pulled away slowly, trying to maintain her balance.

The silver haired man wasn't sure if he should take her whispered words seriously or not since she was so drunk. She went from scared to silly at the drop of a hat. Deciding to just take her home, he got up from his seat and gently helped her to her feet.

"Come on," he said gently. "I'll make sure the bad man won't get you."

"You're shoooo shweeet Zen!" she slurred happily. "Onward, to my apar—hic—apartment!"

Sighing with amusement, Zen led her out of the bar and hailed a cab. After a minute of back and forth questions with MC, she drunkenly gave the cabbie her address. On their way to her apartment, her head began to lull. No longer able to fight off the sleep that clouded her, MC's head fell to Zen's shoulder. He looked down at the brunette and smiled fondly, wrapping his arm around her.

They arrived at her apartment building, and Zen begrudgingly woke MC. As he tried to lead her through the doors and to the elevator, she began to wilt back into sleep. In the end, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the elevator. He jostled her awake a bit so she could push the button for the proper floor. Grumpily hitting the button, MC went back to sleep, nuzzling against his chest. He chuckled.

When they arrived at the proper floor, Zen gingerly put MC back on her feet so she could lead the way to her apartment. She walked like a zombie; she looked ready to fall into her bed. After making sure the brunette made it to the right door, Zen helped her unlock it and nudged her inside.

"Get some rest," he told her. "I had fun tonight."

"You promised to protect me from the bad man," MC pouted.

"No one is going to hurt you now," Zen told her softly. "Go to bed."

"Fine," she grumped.

As she turned to close the door, another envelope caught her attention. It was taped to the inside of her door. Did someone break into her apartment while she was gone? Zen watched her worriedly as her focus was on the other side of the door.

"MC?" he asked with concern.

Looking at the note in the envelope, MC's hands wrinkled the paper hard. She instantly felt more sober.

"Zen," she pleaded with watery brown eyes. "Please don't go."

Red eyes widened at her scared and tearful expression. His sight moved to the paper in her hands. Gently prying it away from her, he read the note. His expression turned hard as he saw silent tears fall from MC's wide eyes.

 **YOU CAN'T RUN. I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zen entered MC's apartment carefully. She was still in a state of shock, and he slowly approached her after closing the door.

"Hey… are you alright?" Zen asked worriedly.

Wide brown eyes met his worried red ones. MC took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Relaxing herself, she opened her eyes and smiled softly at Zen.

"Yeah… thanks," she said shakily. "It's just… I…"

MC walked away dazedly, sitting down on the couch looking defeated. Zen sat next to her, and he could hear her muttering to herself.

"Have to get away… Gotta call Saeyoung… He'll get me away again…"

He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. She could see they were full of concern and worry.

"MC, talk to me," Zen said gently. "What's going on?"

"I can't involve you in this," she replied quietly. "This is something I have to deal with."

"I want to help," he said firmly. "You can't go through this alone."

"Saeyoung will help me," she replied. "It's how I got away the first time."

"First time?" Zen asked, perplexed. "MC, tell me what's happening. Start from the beginning."

"I can't," MC said with sad eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," he reassured. "Let me help. Please."

MC sighed tiredly. She didn't want to talk about her ex-boyfriend, but seeing how concerned Zen was made her want to open up.

"Okay," she said, meeting his red gaze. "I'll tell you."

Zen felt relieved. He hoped she wouldn't shut him out.

"A year and a half ago, I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. His name is Saeran."

She took a shuddering breath.

"We weren't together long, but I could tell our relationship wasn't one I wanted. So, I told him it wasn't going to work out. He didn't like hearing that."

Zen could see fresh tears forming in her eyes. He waited patiently for her to continue as his hands clenched into fists.

"After that, he harassed me nonstop. My phone rang all the time no matter how many numbers I blocked; he even came to my old job numerous times. Fortunately, his twin Saeyoung was able to help me escape before it got worse. I moved here, Jaehee helped me get a job at Jumin's company, and I've been happy ever since."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, MC looked at Zen.

"I've been even happier after meeting you."

Zen's heart leapt.

"But, now it seems Saeran has found me. I can't stay here anymore. I have to move again before he tries anything else. Saeyoung can help me move somewhere else; somewhere untraceable."

"You're leaving?" Zen asked with a frown.

"I don't have a choice," MC said sadly. "I'm not safe anymore. I can't risk putting my friends in danger."

"You think that he will stop after you go somewhere else?" he asked incredulously. "If he found you now, he can find you again if you leave!"

"Zen, you don't understand," she shot back. "He will go after people I care about if I stay here. If I go somewhere far away, I don't have to worry about that. He'll be too busy focused on me to go after anyone else."

The animalistic snarl escaped Zen before he realized it. One of the beads on the bracelet cracked as the rage he felt continued to build. MC looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting that kind of sound to come from a person.

"Zen?" she questioned worriedly.

He took a deep breath. Knowing getting angry wouldn't help, he did his best to calm down.

"I'm fine," Zen said finally. "...I just don't get why you feel running is the best option."

"It's the only way to keep my friends safe," she repeated. "I can't go to the police. He and his brother are hackers. They are basically nonexistent according to official records."

"Let me help you," he implored. "I can protect you."

"I don't want Saeran to hurt you," MC said.

"He can't," Zen replied. "Trust me."

Seeing the firm look on Zen's face made MC feel a lot safer for some reason. She could tell he was serious about helping her, and she still felt uncertain about having someone she cared about getting involved. The brunette didn't want to leave behind the friends she made and the new life she had. Sighing, ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay," she finally said. "I'll trust you Zen."

The smile she received from him calmed her frayed nerves. MC felt exhausted from all of the emotions she went through on top of the buzz she still felt from the drinks earlier in the night. Zen noticed her eyes beginning to droop again.

"Go to sleep," he whispered as he helped her to her feet. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Okay…" she trailed off sleepily.

Zen watched as she trudged to her room, rubbing one eye. He was reminded of a child, and he laughed to himself. She was too cute.

He sank back onto the couch, a hand running through silver hair. He didn't realize MC was hiding something so serious, but he was glad she trusted him enough to let him in on the situation. Zen refused to let her run away; she was too precious to him to just let go. Looking down at his bracelet, he noticed the cracked bead on it.

He sighed tiredly.

Zen knew he'd gotten too angry. He could feel the demon within him gleefully waiting for him to lose control of his emotions again. Lying back on the couch, he let himself fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Zen could smell coffee being made in the kitchen. Getting up feeling sluggish, he trudged his way to the source of the smell. MC had her back to him, breakfast cooking on the stove. Zen smiled to himself finding her purple pajama set cute.

"Morning," he called before a yawn took over.

"Oh! Hello Zen," MC replied happily. "Breakfast is just about ready. Take a seat."

Zen sat at the table as he looked at MC fondly. She turned around with two plates of food, and his stomach picked that time to rumble a little too loudly. A blush stained his cheeks as the brunette laughed.

"There's plenty if you're hungry," she said after her giggles subsided.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, the blush still evident.

As they ate, both of them couldn't help but feel as if they were a legitimate couple living together. Zen's blush darkened as MC's cheeks began to redden as well. The silence began to feel awkward to MC, so she started a conversation.

"So, why did you choose Zen as your acting name?" she asked. She was genuinely curious.

"Hmm, no one has ever bothered to ask me that," he answered thoughtfully. "It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," MC said before she bit into her toast. "No work today."

"Alright," he said. "I've never really told this story, but here goes."

MC perked up in her chair, her undivided attention on the man in front of her.

"When I was a kid, my parents were really strict. They wanted me to be like them, and I knew their life wasn't the kind I wanted to lead. While I was in school, I discovered music and the drama club. It made me realize that acting in musicals was what I wanted to do with my life. It was the only time I felt at peace. My mom found out I liked to sing, and immediately tried to make me stop. I fought a lot with my parents because I focused more on what I loved than my studies. At 15, I ran away from home."

"Oh goodness, that's terrible," MC said sadly.

"I guess it is," Zen said with a shrug. "At the time, I felt that being homeless was better than being stifled. I started working a ton of part time jobs and managed to save enough to move into the apartment I live in now. It took a while for me to get my start in musical theater because of all the odd jobs I did, but when it happened, it all clicked. The peacefulness I feel when acting is why I chose Zen to be my stage name. I don't regret anything I've done up to this point. My dream has come true, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The content expression on his face made MC feel happy for him. Even though it sounded like he had it rough growing up, Zen made a way to pursue what he loved. She admired that.

"That's amazing," she said with a small smile.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile of his own. It felt good to talk about it.

The rest of breakfast passed in a companionable silence. They would occasionally glance at each other; if they locked eyes, they turned away blushing brightly. After eating, MC freshened herself up and got dressed. Zen stared openly at her as she emerged from her bedroom. She was beautiful even in casual wear to him.

"You should pack some things and stay with Jaehee for a while," Zen suggested. "I don't want you to be alone in this apartment with that guy on the loose."

"Yeah... sure," MC replied, her mood dipping after remembering Saeran.

"Don't worry, I'll always stay in contact with you," he told her. "Come on, I'll make sure you get to her place safely."

After packing a light suitcase, MC and Zen left the apartment. The brunette kept looking over her shoulder nervously, the thought of Saeran watching her never leaving her mind. Zen clenched a fist angrily; he didn't like to see her look so afraid. He honestly wanted MC to stay at his apartment with him, but he wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to that idea. They didn't really know much about each other, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself if they stayed in such close proximity.

They arrived at Jaehee's house, and MC informed her of the situation. Jaehee's eyes widened, then turned sharp.

"I will make sure you're safe here," Jaehee told her firmly. "We will always leave together. Don't ever risk leaving anywhere alone."

"Thank you Jaehee," MC said gratefully.

"I appreciate your help Ms. Kang," Zen said as he bowed.

Jaehee's face erupted into a bright shade of red. It was a dream come true to meet her favorite musical actor; to have him talk to her and _thank_ her was almost too much.

"I-It's m-m-my pleasure," she stuttered out. MC snickered.

"MC, I'll call you later okay?" Zen said gently as he turned to her.

"Alright," MC answered softly. "Thank you Zen."

Zen grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving. Jaehee looked from the closed door to her friend, her eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

"Are you two dating?" she asked without preamble.

MC choked on air.

"N-No!" she exclaimed adamantly. "We've only known each other for a little more than a week!"

"Stranger things have happened," Jaehee said with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed since MC unofficially moved in with Jaehee. Even though she hadn't received any more signs that Saeran was still harassing her, Jaehee insisted that MC stayed with her longer. Zen couldn't help but agree with the chief assistant.

The modeling project was moving forward without too much hassle; there were still the times where the designers would lose composure around Zen, but MC was able to reign it in before it got too out of hand. They were seeing more of each other since the photoshoot began, and they talked every night. MC couldn't deny her feelings for him were growing with each passing day. She began to look forward to his messages and phone calls before bed.

" _I know you're ready to go back to your apartment, but I think Ms. Kang is doing the right thing_ ," Zen said one night as they talked on the phone.

"Yeah… it's good to be on the safe side," MC sighed.

" _If you want a change of scenery, you're more than welcome to hang out at my place_ ," he said.

"That actually sounds like fun," MC replied.

" _Wait, really_?" Zen said, surprised.

"Yeah," said MC. "It'd be nice to hang out with a different friend."

" _Awesome_ ," he said with a nervous chuckle. " _How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up from work._ "

"Okay," she answered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Zen."

" _Good night, my love._ "

MC's eyes widened at Zen's words. Before she could ask him about it, the phone was hung up. A blush was on her face as she smiled a little.

* * *

Zen was in his apartment with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he slipped like that! They'd gotten more comfortable around each other, and his feelings for her grew stronger every day. Looking at the bracelet he was still wearing, he noticed a few more of the beads were cracked. The dark voice in his head was beginning to make an appearance again; even though it wasn't as loud as it usually was, he could feel its presence more and more. The silver haired man hoped it'd hold up at least until he was done with the modeling gig. Thank goodness it was almost over.

Zen lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was tired, but sleep was elusive at the moment. He couldn't help thinking about MC's situation with her ex-boyfriend. Even though he hadn't heard any new developments, he was on edge. Saeran could show up at any time; he ended up falling into a fitful sleep after that thought.

* * *

" _I finally found you princess," Saeran said as he smirked. "I knew you'd be back here eventually."_

 _MC was at the doorway to her room when he appeared. She wasn't sure how he was able to enter the apartment; she was the only one with a copy of the key. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she stared into his mint contact colored eyes._

" _W-Why are you here?" she questioned fearfully._

" _To take you home of course," Saeran replied as if it were obvious. "You've had more than enough time for yourself. You're mine, so it's time for you to come back to me."_

" _I told you we're over," MC said sternly. "I don't want to be with you."_

 _Saeran pulled out a knife. She backed away slowly as he approached her._

" _You seem to misunderstand," Saeran said with a sadistic smile. "This isn't an option for you."_

 _MC tried to shut her room door, but Saeran was quick and managed to keep her from shutting him out. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his body caging her in. He held the knife to her throat as his face came close to hers._

" _No more fighting princess," he whispered._

 _Saeran's free hand groped at her and MC screamed._

Zen woke up with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and his bangs stuck to his forehead. He could feel a dull ache in the back of his head.

"A psychic dream?" he said to himself. "But I haven't had one of those in a long time."

Slender fingers ran through silver hair as he walked to the bathroom to find aspirin. Psychic dreams were something that didn't happen to him often. When they did, Zen knew that they'd come to pass not long after. He had to warn MC before she endangered herself without realizing it.

* * *

MC was at work talking on the phone to the fashion subsidy as she typed on the computer. Zen's proofs had arrived earlier in the day, and she had to admit he looked really good. It seemed to be impossible for him to not look good in whatever he wore.

The brunette was planning on going back to her apartment to get more things to wear. She'd been staying with Jaehee for a while now and needed some new clothes to wear. Even though she was able to wash what she'd packed, MC wanted to wear other things besides what was in her bag. She knew Jaehee wouldn't approve of her wanting to go back near that place, and she couldn't blame her. No one knew when Saeran would pop up again.

Her cell phone rang right after she hung up her office phone.

"Hey Zen," she answered after seeing the caller ID.

" _MC, are you still at work?_ " he asked in a panic.

"Yeah," she replied feeling curious. "What's wrong Zen?"

" _Don't go back to that apartment_ ," he warned.

"I think it has been established that no one wants me to go there," MC replied with irritation.

" _I'm serious MC_ ," Zen said firmly. " _I know you're thinking of going back there. Just trust me and don't go._ "

"I have to at some point," she said firmly. "It is my apartment, and all of my stuff is still there."

" _I know you're upset, but please don't go anywhere near there_ ," he implored.

"What's with you Zen?" she snapped. "If I want to go back to _my_ apartment, then I should be able to."

" _But—_ "

"Good bye Zen," MC interrupted before hanging up.

The brunette felt extremely annoyed. Zen wasn't her father; if she wanted to go to her place, then she should be able to damn it! The sun was beginning to set, and MC decided to leave work a little early and go back to her apartment. She hadn't told Jaehee what she was planning; MC knew she wouldn't approve, even if they went together. Setting a determined look, MC went to the bus stop and got on the first bus to arrive.

* * *

Zen was in his apartment pacing anxiously. He knew he annoyed MC, but he couldn't help but warn her of the danger she was in. He had a bad feeling that she wouldn't listen to his warning though. His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts, and his heart sank when he saw it was Jaehee calling him.

"Hello?" he answered.

" _Zen! MC hasn't come home. Is she with you?_ " Jaehee asked with concern in her voice.

Zen's blood ran cold.

"Oh no," he said softly. "Jaehee, I have to go."

" _Please help her_ ," she said, understanding why he had to hang up.

He ran out of his apartment and hopped on his bike. Revving the engine, he sped through traffic to get to MC's house.

' _Please be alright… please don't be hurt_ ,' Zen prayed to himself.

* * *

MC entered her apartment cautiously. As she looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place. Sighing with relief, she walked to her room and began packing more clothes. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear the locks to her apartment click shut or the soft footsteps. When she was done, MC turned around and began to leave her room. Once in the doorway, she froze and dropped the bag she was holding.

Saeran was standing before her with a smile on his face.

"There you are my princess."

The words sent a chill down her spine as she instinctively took a step back. How did he get in?

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked as her voice wavered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you home," he replied happily.

"I am home," she said, her voice becoming firm. "I told you things weren't going to work out between us."

"I don't think you understand me," Saeran said, his voice becoming aggressive. "This isn't an option for you."

MC's eyes traveled to the knife he pulled. Brown eyes widened fearfully as he approached her.

"Come quietly princess," Saeran warned. "Don't put up a fight okay?"

She continued to step back as he approached. Reaching her room door, MC tried to slam it before he could reach her. Unfortunately, he was quicker than her and managed to stop her. His hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Don't make me hurt you sweetheart," he said as he brought his face to hers.

A loud bang on the door grabbed their attention.

"MC?! Are you in there?"

It was Zen. MC could feel relief wash over her.

"ZE—!" she tried to yell before Saeran covered her mouth.

"Quiet," Saeran warned as he stared into her eyes.

The sound of the door breaking open brought their eyes to the man standing where it used to be. Zen's expression was full of rage as he took in the scene before him. Saeran moved MC so that she was in front of him, his knife at her throat. He smiled evilly at Zen as he moved MC's body closer to him. Zen approached them slowly, a growl escaping him with every exhale of his breath.

"Don't get any closer," Saeran warned. "I wouldn't wanna have to slit her pretty little throat."


	9. Chapter 9

MC's blood ran cold as she felt the blade pressing against her throat. Saeran chuckled sadistically near her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. Where was Saeyoung? She had contacted him not long after she began to stay with Jaehee, but never got a response from him. Brown eyes darted around desperately, trying to think of a way to get away from her captor.

"I bet you're wondering why Saeyoung hasn't come to save you," Saeran whispered to her. "Unfortunately, I'm still not strong enough to kill the bastard yet. But, there are other ways to get him out of the country. Like a fake mission."

"Saeran… please, just let me go," MC whimpered.

He turned his attention to the silver haired man staring them down.

"Who is this?" the redhead demanded, ignoring her plea. "You're not cheating on me right?!"

"Don't hurt him!" MC exclaimed. "He's just a friend."

"Don't lie to me!" Saeran yelled.

MC flinched as the knife bit into her skin slightly. The man behind her used his other hand to roughly grope at her.

"You belong to me," he growled. "Tell him to leave or you'll regret it."

Her tearful brown eyes met angry red.

"Now!" Saeran yelled.

"Zen…" whispered MC. "Please… go. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

The silver haired man was shaking with fury. Saeran was still running his free hand over MC's body, and the brunette closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow. She yelped in pain as he grabbed her breast harshly, and Saeran laughed.

 _Snap!_

The beads of Zen's bracelet fell to the floor. He didn't pay it any mind; his focus was on the man holding a weapon to MC. Saeran was smiling gleefully as he pressed the knife closer to MC's throat. The scent of blood hit Zen's nose, and he let out a roar.

* * *

Inside his mind, Zen was on his knees with his head in his hands. He felt utterly helpless in this situation and he didn't like it. His head snapped up when he heard a dark laugh, his demon side approaching him casually.

" _It looks like she may just die_ ," the demon said. " _Too bad you're too weak to help her._ "

"Shut up!" Zen yelled.

" _I can help you_ ," the demon said with a grin. " _All you have to do is set me free._ "

"No. I can't let you out," Zen replied sternly.

" _In your current situation, I would say you don't have much choice, do you?_ " queried the demon smugly. " _Either you release me, or the girl dies. Also, there's the possibility of him leaving with her who knows where._ "

Zen's eyes widened. He couldn't let MC get hurt, and he'd be damned if this man left out of the apartment with MC.

"Is there really no other way?" Zen asked himself desperately.

" _Release me… you want to save the woman, don't you?_ "

The demon laughed gleefully as he felt Zen's control weaken. Outwardly, Zen's head bowed, his eyes hidden by his bangs. A red aura began to flare around him, and Saeran looked at the silver haired man in confusion. He brought MC closer to him, the knife cutting a little deeper into her skin. She whimpered in pain and looked at Zen worriedly.

" _ **Let her go**_ ," rumbled an unrecognizable voice.

"Zen?" MC called.

His head lifted to the pair, and their eyes widened as they looked at blood red demonic eyes. Zen's teeth were bared angrily, long canines glinting. MC didn't know what was going on, but a cold chill traveled down her spine.

"What the hell?" Saeran questioned.

" _ **I won't say it again**_ ," Zen said. " _ **You're going to face dire consequences if you don't heed my order.**_ "

Saeran laughed incredulously.

"You can't be serious," he said. "You really think I'm gonna let her go? She's mine."

The demon snarled angrily.

" _ **She's MINE!**_ " he roared.

The aura around him pulsed outwardly. By the time Saeran could open his eyes again, Zen was gone. His eyes scanned the area as he backed up with MC toward her bedroom. Hitting a solid object, Saeran instinctively swung the knife toward it.

A clawed hand stopped him mid-swing.

Zen's blood red eyes were focused solely on MC's captor. Saeran grunted in pain as the demon applied pressure to his arm, causing the knife to fall from his grasp.

" _ **You have no idea how long I've waited to be free**_ ," Zen said with a sadistic smile. " _ **Let's have some fun, shall we?**_ "

More pressure was applied to Saeran's arm, and a sickening crack could be heard. He yelled as his other arm instinctively clutched it, freeing MC from his grasp. The brunette ran into her bathroom, locking it and sliding down the door.

"Fuck!" Saeran yelled in pain. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Blood red eyes glinted, a gleefully deranged smile showing dangerously sharp teeth. Saeran pulled out another knife with his uninjured hand and attacked. Zen dodged his attacks easily, swiping a clawed hand and slicing a side of his face. Saeran howled in pain, but didn't let up on attacking. The demon began to look bored as he continuously dodged. The knife swiped close to Zen's face, and he used that opportunity to bite down on the arm wielding it.

"What the hell are you?!" Saeran yelled, fear creeping into his voice.

Blood filled the demon's mouth, and he drank it down greedily. Applying more pressure, he bit through the arm and Saeran's scream was like music to his ears.

" _ **Even if I told you, you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone**_ ," Zen said, blood dripping down his chin.

He grabbed a hold of Saeran's hair and stared into the contact colored eyes with disdain.

" _ **I told you, the woman is mine**_ ," he growled.

Zen bit down on Saeran's jugular. The redhead's body convulsed as blood poured from the wound. The demon groaned as the blood went down his throat. Releasing his grip on the dead body, Zen's eyes scanned the apartment looking for the brunette.

MC did her best to stifle the sobs wracking through her body. The screams of agony she heard from Saeran scared her; she didn't know what was going on with Zen, but she knew she had to find a way out of the apartment. She could feel the trickle of blood running down her neck from the wound Saeran left, and wiped at it with her shirt.

" _ **I know you're still here woman**_ ," she heard the dark voice call out. " _ **I can**_ **smell** _ **you.**_ "

The brunette had snuck out of the bathroom and was tiptoeing down the hall toward the front door. She heard a growl behind her, and her blood felt like ice. Panicked, she tried to run but was stopped instantly. Zen had her body pinned to the floor, his hands pinning her arms on either side of her head. Blood red eyes stared at her hard, and she felt so afraid that she couldn't even scream.

The demon's eyes traveled from her face to the wound on her neck. It was still bleeding slightly and he brought his head down to smell its scent. His tongue traveled along the wound, moaning in ecstasy at the taste. MC took a shuddering breath.

" _ **I can't wait to devour you**_ ," Zen said as he brought his face to meet hers again.

"Zen, please… don't do this," she pleaded, finally finding her voice.

" _ **Your precious Zen isn't here anymore**_ ," he replied. " _ **I've waited years for him to slip up, and I'm not going to let him have control again.**_ "

The demon bared his teeth as he made his way back down to her neck. She could feel them drag along her skin painfully yet not breaking the skin. Her eyes slipped shut as a silent tear fell.

"Hyun… please."

Inside of his mind, Zen snapped back to attention. The demon had a firm hold on him, but he began to struggle against it. Outwardly, his body was frozen on top of MC.

* * *

" _So, do you not like using your real name anymore?" MC asked._

 _She and Zen were having lunch together during a break in the photoshoot. The question seemed to catch him off guard._

" _Well, no… not really," he answered honestly. "It makes me think of the bad times in my life living with my family, so I always tell people to call me by my stage name."_

 _MC frowned at him._

" _I personally like it," she told him._

 _He choked on his drink._

" _R-Really?" he asked incredulously._

" _Yeah. I think it suits the real you, not the actor you are," MC said with a shrug. "But, if you like being called Zen better, it can't be helped."_

" _Well I'll make a deal with you," Zen said, sitting back in his chair casually. "I'll let you call me Hyun when it's a serious matter. That way, I know to take what's happening or what you have to say seriously."_

" _I'll take what I can get," she replied with a chuckle._

 _Zen smiled at her happy expression._

* * *

MC opened her eyes to see the man above her moving into a sitting position. Red eyes were shifting from blood red to its regular hue.

" _ **W-What are you doing?!**_ " the demon exclaimed.

"Let her go," Zen demanded.

Her eyes widened as she heard Zen's regular voice. Getting up slightly, she witnessed the man in front of her struggling to keep his distance from her.

"MC, run!" Zen called out to her. "Go back to Jaehee's house! Now!"

" _ **No, I won't let her go!**_ " the demonic voice yelled.

Clawed hands gripped silvery hair as Zen continued to struggle to regain control of himself. He looked at MC pleadingly, and the brunette nodded as she ran out of the apartment. The demon roared angrily, and his body began to stand; Zen fought hard to keep his body from chasing after her. In his mind, he and the demon were grappling against each other.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," Zen said with determination.

" _You shouldn't even be able to fight back!_ " the demon exclaimed angrily.

Zen smirked at the demon as he felt his control on it getting stronger. He really did need to thank V at some point for all of his help. Continuing the prayer V told him to recite, Zen could feel his body returning to normal. The demon retreated to the back of his mind again, and he sighed with relief.

Bright red eyes took in the scene around him. MC's apartment was beyond repair, and he could see a trail of blood leading to Saeran. Zen wiped his chin, and he saw blood against the pale skin of his hand. He felt physically sick, but walked to the dead body. Saeran's lifeless eyes were wide, his expression horrified. Zen turned away; he couldn't believe he allowed himself to do this. Turning back to the corpse, Zen picked up Saeran's body. Since the redhead didn't have any official records, Zen took the body and left it near an alley. If anyone came along, it'd look like Saeran got attacked by a rabid dog. It was the best he could do given the situation.

Walking down one of the main streets, Zen let his feet lead him without paying attention to the direction. He knew he was going to have to explain everything to MC after this debacle.


	10. Chapter 10

Zen holed himself in his apartment in the days following the situation at MC's apartment. He didn't know how to begin explaining things to her. It also didn't help that ever since he'd let the demon take control, things within him changed. His senses were heightened even more than they were before. The sharp canines came back and wouldn't go away either. He still remembered when he cut his tongue one morning running it along his teeth. Luckily, the claws were nowhere to be found.

Then there was the sudden urge for raw meat.

Zen tried to resist that change the most. It made him feel more like an animal than a person, and it scared him. He tried to eat regular food, but the hunger pangs he felt didn't go away.

He lasted three days before finally giving in.

Zen took a trip to the supermarket and bought the biggest, bloodiest steak he could find. After getting home, he looked at the package with disdain. The instincts within him, however, told him to tear into it and take a huge bite. The silver haired man did his best to fight against his instincts, but in the end, he gave in after his body shook constantly and the pains in his stomach increased in intensity. He growled contently as his fangs tore through the meat, a small amount of the blood on the side of his mouth. His tongue poked out to greedily lick it.

Throwing the meat down on the counter, Zen sank to the floor in defeat.

* * *

MC was at Jaehee's house working on her laptop; the cut on her neck had healed. The chief assistant had vaguely explained MC's situation to Jumin, and managed to get him to allow MC to work from home for a period of time. She was extremely grateful to her friend.

The brunette had checked her phone constantly, waiting for Zen to call or text her. Not hearing from him worried her. She knew something was up with him and wanted to hear his explanation for everything that happened with Saeran.

She knew she should've been more afraid of Zen than she felt, but he saved her from a lifetime of torment courtesy of the redhead. Also, MC had such strong feelings for the man that she felt whatever he told her wouldn't make her want to be by his side any less. Deciding that it was time to confront Zen about the situation, MC took out her phone and composed a text.

* * *

Zen was in his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while looking for fresh clothes. The ringing of his cell phone made his heart jump for a second; it sounded a lot louder than it used to. Pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, he walked to his bed and grabbed the phone. Red eyes widened when he saw he'd received a message from MC.

 _ **Hyun, it's been a while since we've talked… but I miss you. I know you're going through something right now and you don't want to speak to me, but I want you to know that I'm here whenever you're ready to talk. I also wanted to say thank you. You saved me from a lifetime of torture and I will forever be grateful to you. I really hope to hear from you soon… I love you.**_

The phone fell from his grasp. Luckily, his hand was still hovering over the bed, so his phone didn't sustain any damage. His heart felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest as his lips widened into a happy smile. His hands shook as he grabbed the phone again, taking longer than he should have to reply since his shaky fingers wouldn't allow him to type as he wanted.

 _ **I'll pick you up from Jaehee's place next week. I'll explain everything at my place.**_

MC nearly dropped her phone in surprise. She hadn't expected him to reply, but was so glad he did. She also didn't intend to tell Zen she loved him either; it just felt like the natural way to end the message. Feeling happier than she had in the past week, the brunette went back to work. The fact that it was another cat business proposal didn't bother her in the least.

* * *

The week passed by in a blur to MC; Jumin approved which proofs he wanted to use for the new denim line, and he actually complimented her on how well the project went. It felt weird to get praise from her boss, but MC still felt grateful that all her hard work was recognized. She and Jaehee had went out to celebrate the completion of the project, the executive assistant getting slightly drunk and very affectionate. Though she had a great time, MC waited anxiously for Zen to contact her.

It took a little more than a week, but she finally got a text from Zen.

 _ **I'm here to pick you up.**_

The brunette felt excitement course through her body at that one sentence. Hastily getting her things together, she called out to Jaehee that she was going to be out for a while. Hearing her friend say farewell, MC all but ran out of the apartment. Making her way outside of the apartment building, brown eyes took in the man a few feet in front of her. Zen was wearing black jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, his helmet tucked under his arm as he leaned against his motorcycle. She felt her mouth go dry as he looked at her and grinned.

"Hey," Zen called out to her.

"H-Hi," she stuttered out.

His expression softened as he saw MC's face heat up with a blush. Handing her the helmet, he beckoned her to get on the bike. MC was glad she decided to wear pants instead of a skirt.

"Make sure you hold on tight, okay?" Zen said as he started the motorcycle. She nodded, her voice failing her.

Wrapping her arms around his slim waist, MC felt as if she'd fog the visor with how hot her face felt. Zen did his best to keep his composure as he felt her hands clasp together around his stomach. He revved the engine and sped off, doing his best to focus on the road and not the woman pressed against him. Arriving at their destination, Zen helped MC off of the motorcycle and led her down a few steps.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said as he opened the door. "I hope you don't mind the fact that it's halfway underground."

"It's nice," MC replied as she stepped inside. "Seems very private."

Zen hummed in agreement as he went to his kitchen. Grabbing two cans of beer, he led MC to his sofa and handed one to her. The brunette looked at him in question as she accepted the proffered beverage.

"Sorry, beer is pretty much all I have," Zen said sheepishly. "Besides, I thought you might want to be at least a little buzzed for what I'm about to tell you."

"I don't mind beer," MC answered. "This brand is actually one of my favorites. But, I would much rather be sober and in the right state of mind to understand what you want to say."

She set the can down on the coffee table in front of them, unopened. Turning to face the silver haired man, the brunette focused all of her attention on him. Zen felt nervousness creep up his spine, the apprehension he thought he took care of making an appearance. Taking a deep breath, red eyes slipped shut. Opening them, he looked at the woman in front of him and started cautiously.

"This is kind of hard to explain," he began. "I guess the simplest way to put it is that I'm not normal."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," MC sarcastically replied. "I know so many people with silver hair and red eyes."

And just like that, Zen felt a little more relaxed.

"Ha ha," he said flatly. He grabbed her hands and wore a grim expression. "Seriously though MC, what you saw and heard that night wasn't a bad dream or anything like that. I'm not human."

"You mean like some kind of mutant?" she asked with a raised brow. "Like X-Men?"

"More like some kind of demon," Zen replied. "Like the kinds they talk about in religions and legends."

"…You're not joking," MC said slowly as she observed his face.

"No," he said solemnly.

He showed her his fangs as his eyes turned demonic. Blood red eyes glowed in the low light as they stared into wide brown ones. Zen expected to smell fear roll off of MC in waves, but she only looked at him curiously. A small hand began to tentatively reach out to him, and Zen did his best to not move. Her hand caressed his cheek and traveled down to his fangs. She yelped as one nicked her finger, blood pooling at the tip. Before she could yank her hand back, Zen grabbed it.

Red eyes glazed over as the scent of her blood hit his nose. Looking at the injured appendage, he licked his lips hungrily. MC felt a sliver of excitement course through her at the action. Without warning, his tongue darted out and licked the blood. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he put the injured digit in his mouth and an unexpected moan slipped past MC's lips. Reigning in his self-control, Zen let her hand go, his eyes returning to their original bright red color. Becoming aware of her surroundings, MC brought her focus back to what Zen told her.

"So… can you control it?" she asked tentatively. She could still remember how much he struggled with himself the night he killed Saeran.

"That was why I hadn't contacted you," Zen explained. "Since that day, I forced myself to learn to control it. It was really hard at first, especially since things changed with me. The fangs are permanent now, and my senses are sharper than ever. I'm still adjusting to being able to hear, see, and smell everything so strongly. Thinking of you was the only thing that got me through it."

MC's heart sped up. Zen smiled as he heard it.

"I would never intentionally hurt you MC. When I called you my love, I meant it. I love you so much. It hurt to not hear your voice or be near you for the short time we didn't talk. But I knew this was something I needed to do alone so that I can be with you."

"Zen…" MC said shakily.

He moved closer to the brunette and caressed her cheek gently. MC leaned into the touch with a slight smile.

"You're not afraid?" he asked quietly, scared of her answer.

"No," she answered without hesitation.

Zen smiled genuinely at her as she met his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling.

"I want to kiss you so badly," he whispered.

"What's stopping you?" she challenged as she closed the gap between their lips a little.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers. "Will you let me claim you as mine?"

A shudder ran through MC's body.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Zen's lips met hers as soon as the word left her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. It's pretty much smut, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Their kiss started out slowly.

Zen gently massaged MC's lips with his own, slowly coaxing her mouth open. His tongue flicked her bottom lip, and the brunette whimpered as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Zen made a sound of approval as he deepened the kiss. He felt MC's tongue shyly move against his and groaned.

Parting for air, Zen rested his forehead against MC's again. Brown eyes opened slowly and met red. He smiled gently at her as he threaded one hand through her hair.

"You're so cute," Zen whispered, noticing the light blush dusting her cheeks.

MC could feel her blush burn brighter on her face. She felt like she was dreaming as Zen's lips descended to hers once more. Her hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck as his tongue made an appearance once more. The brunette moaned as she allowed her tongue to languidly move against Zen's, a low growl rumbling in his chest at the action. She pressed herself closer against him, their chests brushing against each other.

When MC straddled his lap, Zen felt his restraint falter. The hand in her hair gripped it tightly as Zen deepened the kiss. She let out a gasp and ground her hips against his. He moved his hands to her hips, thrusting upward against her core. MC broke the kiss to moan wantonly and Zen attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses.

"A-Ah… Hyun," she whimpered.

Zen growled against her throat, his teeth nipping the skin.

"If you keep making those noises, I won't be able to hold back," he husked against her skin.

His large hands made their way under her shirt, slender fingers splaying against the skin of her lower back. She shivered as his cool hands made contact with her hot skin.

"I don't want you to," MC replied breathlessly.

The brunette ground against his erection harder, enjoying the friction against her core. Zen wrapped his arms around her and gripped tightly as she moved against him. He left love bites along the expanse of her neck, careful to not break the skin. However, the urge to sink his fangs into her was overwhelming. Stilling their movement, Zen looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice raspy. "I can't promise I'll be kind or gentle."

The images conjured by MC's imagination at his words made her whimper. Looking into bright red eyes, she held his face in her hands.

"I'm sure," she whispered, then smirked a little. "Besides, what's pleasure without a little pain?"

Zen stared at her, surprised by her answer. Feeling what little restraint he had left snap, he kissed her roughly. A surprised squeak escaped her at his bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth and growled as she sucked on the wet muscle. Zen's hands grabbed hold of MC's shirt and began to pull it up. He broke the kiss to strip her of the fabric, his eyes level with her covered breasts. His deft fingers made quick work of the clasps to her bra, the garment sliding down her arms to reveal her perky breasts.

"Beautiful," he muttered reverently. "Even better than my dreams."

MC gasped as his mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking greedily. A broken moan escaped her as his hand cupped her other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Zen switched sides as he felt her writhe against him. Without warning, he stood from the couch, MC reflexively wrapping her legs around him. Zen's hands cupped her ass harshly as he brought his lips back to hers. He carried her to his bedroom as she broke the kiss to nip along his jaw and down his neck.

Zen lied her down on the bed and peeled her arms and legs off of his body. Standing back up, he took off his shirt, revealing smooth porcelain skin and strong muscle. MC looked at the silver haired man to see blood red eyes staring down at her hungrily. She shivered at his intense stare, arousal pooling between her legs. Her scent hit Zen's nose with a force he wasn't expecting, a guttural growl rumbling in his chest.

"Take off your pants," he commanded.

MC startled at his dominating tone; it made excitement course through her veins. Smiling seductively, she decided to give Zen a little show. Her hands started at her neck, slowly caressing downward. The brunette's hands moved over the swell of her breasts, and she tweaked her nipples. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips before she began moving her hands further south. Zen couldn't tear his eyes away from her. MC's hands finally reached the top of her jeans, and she slowly undid the button and zipper. She wiggled her hips slightly as she slid the pants down her legs. Finally free of her pants, MC trailed her hands up her legs, sighing as her hands moved toward her inner thighs.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Zen pounced. He grabbed MC's arms and pinned them above her head with one hand as the other traveled down her side.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked MC huskily.

"Tease," he growled.

Before she could retort, Zen's hand slid into her underwear and rubbed her clit hard. Her back arched as a loud moan escaped her, her eyes slipping shut. Red eyes watched as her face contorted in pleasure. Zen's fingers moved lower, and he slipped two inside of her aching core. MC's eyes snapped open as she gasped.

"So wet already," Zen whispered against her lips.

He pumped his fingers at an unforgiving pace, enjoying the way her walls fluttered around the digits. Curling his fingers, he found her g-spot and unmercifully attacked it. MC's screams of pleasure increased in volume and it was music to Zen's ears. He used the palm of his hand to rub against her clit and MC could feel her peak approaching fast.

"H-Hyun… I-I'm close…"

Zen slowed his pace, causing her impending orgasm to falter. Hazy brown eyes opened to see demonic eyes staring at her, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Beg for it," he husked. "Beg me to make you cum."

MC tried to move herself against his fingers, but Zen used his other hand to grip her hip tightly. A whine escaped her and Zen chuckled darkly.

"Beg, or I'll stop right now," he threatened.

She could feel his hand starting to withdraw from her cunt, and MC's eyes widened.

"P-Please!" she cried. "Make me cum!"

Zen gave her a predatory smile and moved his fingers against her at a speed that caused her faltering orgasm to race back with a vengeance.

"Good girl," he breathed against her ear. "Now cum for me."

Zen bit her earlobe, and MC felt her orgasm wash over her intensely. She shuddered violently and Zen kissed along her collarbone as he waited for her to recover. He withdrew his hand from her pussy and brought it to his lips. Once he noticed MC's eyes on him, he allowed himself to lick his fingers clean, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Delicious," he moaned out.

Zen's hands grabbed her underwear and pulled them off of her. He settled himself between her legs, his hot breath fanning against her still sensitive cunt.

"I can't wait to devour you," Zen growled.

MC shuddered; she remembered him saying that to her when his demon side was in control. However, knowing that Zen was in control of himself, all she felt was desire rise within her.

Zen broadly lapped at her dripping sex, a groan escaping him as his eyes slid shut. MC felt jolts of painful pleasure run through her body, her cunt still sensitive. The silver haired man had a firm grip on her hips, refusing to let her escape his ministrations. One of her hands threaded through his hair as she began to feel the pleasure build up once more. His tongue slid in and out of her entrance before moving to her clit and sucking it harshly.

"Hyun!" MC cried.

Zen increased the pressure of his tongue against her, feeling her hips trying to buck against him. Pulling his face away from her core, he looked up at her hooded eyes and smirked.

"D-Don't stop," MC said breathlessly.

"I hardly think you're in the position to give orders," Zen replied before nipping her thigh.

He pulled away from her completely, and MC almost sobbed at the loss. Zen sat himself up and crossed his arms. Staring down at her, he felt his erection straining to be freed as he saw her flushed face.

"Make yourself cum," he commanded as he undid his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

Seeing the large bulge hidden by his underwear, MC whimpered as one of her hands slid down to the apex of her thighs. She began to rub small circles against her clit, biting her lip as her eyes slid shut. Zen pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs, freeing his aching erection. His slender fingers wrapped around his member, stroking firmly as he watched the brunette pleasure herself.

"I could watch you do this all day," he groaned.

MC's hand began to move faster against her clit, her stifled moans getting louder.

"Do you think of me when you do this?" he questioned aggressively. "Do you think of my cock pounding into you until you can't scream anymore?"

"Y-Yes," MC moaned brokenly. His dirty words had her at the brink.

Zen's hand moved faster along his erection, feeling his own orgasm building. He watched as her back bowed, a scream tearing from her throat as her second orgasm hit her. Zen cursed as he felt his own orgasm wash over him, spilling into his hand and on the bed. He got up from the bed and stripped himself of his remaining clothing before climbing up to the panting woman, caging her with his body.

"I hope you don't think we're done yet," Zen purred in her ear.

His tongue traced the shell of her ear, and MC took a shuddering breath. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle any more of the pleasure Zen brought her. His erection was heavy against her thigh, and she was surprised he recovered so quickly. Zen kissed her deeply as he settled himself between her legs, his hard cock sliding against her leaking core. They moaned in unison at the contact.

Breaking the kiss, Zen reached in his bedside drawer for a condom. His teeth tore through the package, and he swiftly rolled it on. Looking down at MC, his demonic eyes glowed dangerously. Taking hold of his erection, he rubbed it against her slit.

"I hope you're ready," he said through clenched teeth.

The brunette nodded slightly, and Zen began to ease himself into her. MC's eyes widened as he stretched and filled her more than she'd ever experienced. Zen's eyes had slipped shut as he felt her heat engulf him. He let out a moan as he finally sheathed himself fully.

"So tight," he ground out.

Before MC knew it, Zen was pounding into her with an unrelenting force. Her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back. Zen snarled, the sting of her nails increasing the pleasure he felt. His head fell to her shoulder as his hands held her hips in place. MC's screams and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

"Fuck… you feel so good," Zen groaned into her neck.

"Too… too much," MC whimpered. "I can't take it."

He could feel her walls clamp against him, and Zen's hips stuttered for a moment before finding its pace again. His mind was screaming for him to mark her, to make sure no one else could try to claim the woman he loved. His tongue swiped against her neck and MC let out a sobbing moan. Feeling the telltale tingle of another orgasm, Zen's pace increased even more.

"H-Hyun! I'm gonna—!" MC began to say, but was cut off by a sharp pain in her neck.

Her scream bounced off of the walls of the room, her third orgasm the most intense she'd ever had. Zen followed not too long after, the clamping of her walls too much for him to bear. MC's blood filled his mouth and he drunk it greedily. Pulling his mouth away, his tongue swiped the lingering droplets of blood from the mark his fangs left on her flawless skin. Looking at the mark, Zen felt possessiveness and pride.

Pulling himself out of MC, Zen discarded the condom before embracing the brunette. She was breathing heavily, her eyes unseeing as she faced the ceiling. He kissed her cheek softly as he stroked her arm gently.

"That… was… intense," MC finally managed to say through deep breaths.

Zen smiled at her; seeing her sated made him happy. He noticed the brunette move a hand to the mark he'd just created. She winced as she touched it, but then turned to him with a questioning look.

"What is this mark?" MC asked. "Is it permanent?"

"It is permanent," Zen answered. "It's my way of telling the world you're mine."

A small smile graced her lips, and she pecked his lips before cuddling into his chest. Zen's heart felt so full of happiness that he couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," MC said sleepily.

Zen pulled the covers over their tired bodies and pulled MC closer to him. He fell asleep with a content expression on his face.

* * *

I kinda feel like this should be the end of the story. Anyway, feedback is always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to give the story a proper ending. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything. I also wanna say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, or followed this story. I appreciate the love so much. Also, I have a lemony one-shot that is based on this story that I may or may not post. Not too sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _Tame the Beast_.

* * *

MC awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore. A small smile adorned her face as she felt the warm hard body pressed against her back. She tried to get up, but the arm around her waist tightened, effectively immobilizing her. Giving up knowing Zen was too strong to fight against, MC turned around and buried her face in his chest. The rumbling purr she felt against her cheek made her giggle.

The brunette brought her hand to the mark at her neck. It didn't hurt anymore. Touching the mark brought back memories of the night before, and MC blushed. She couldn't believe that she and Zen were now connected in a way that was permanent for him. ' _Are we basically married now?!_ ' she thought to herself with alarm. After really thinking about it, however, she found it wasn't such a bad thing. If there was one person she had to spend the rest of her life with, she'd choose Zen in a heartbeat.

"Zen," MC whispered softly as she poked at his chest.

"Mmm," he growled slightly.

The silver haired man rolled their bodies around and MC squeaked. Zen landed on top of her, crushing her smaller frame with his weight.

"H-Hey! You're heavy!" she exclaimed indignantly.

MC poked his ribs, and the undignified snort that came from Zen compelled her to do it again. He shook with laughter before grabbing her arms and pinning them to the bed. He looked down at her with a gentle smile, and MC felt as if her heart was going to burst.

"I love you," she said gently.

Zen replied with a kiss. It was sweet and unhurried, and they just enjoyed basking in the other's presence. Suddenly, a shrill ringtone cut through their peaceful world. MC broke the kiss as she gasped.

"Shit! I think that might be Jaehee," she said in a panicked tone.

Zen let her get up to answer the phone. He watched in amusement as MC tried to find her pants. Once she finally did and fished out the phone, she turned away from Zen and gave him a nice view of her bare ass. He figured she might've forgotten her state of undress in her panic. After a rushed exchange of back and forth, MC hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Zen asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes. Jaehee's a worrywart is all," MC replied with a grin. "What are you looking at?"

The confused expression on MC's face made Zen laugh heartily.

"I'm just enjoying the view is all," he replied after catching his breath.

MC finally realized that she was still quite naked after last night's activities, and flushed a deep shade of red. She knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about; after all, Zen had already seen _everything_. Grabbing her clothes off of the floor, she tried to walk to the bathroom with some semblance of dignity, but Zen stopped her with a chuckle.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about love," Zen said. "You're beautiful, naked or clothed."

MC smiled at him and ran a finger down his bare chest. He shivered at her feather light touch and she gave him a seductive look. She began to slowly walk backward into the bathroom, Zen following as if in a trance. The door slamming shut in his face brought him back to reality.

"Tease," he growled good naturedly.

Zen could hear her smothering her giggles.

* * *

The couple arrived at Jaehee's apartment, and the assistant threw open the door hurriedly. She was relieved to see her friend, but blushed lightly at the sight of the actor. MC left Zen and Jaehee alone as she went to change her clothes. Jaehee regarded Zen carefully; she was a huge fan of his, but MC was one of her closest friends.

"What are your intentions with MC?" Jaehee asked without hesitation.

Zen was thrown off by the question. The chief assistant seemed so mild mannered and reserved. Looking at the woman now, he could see fierce loyalty and protectiveness. The silver haired man could only smile; he was grateful that MC had such a good friend. Jaehee's expression faltered at Zen's smile; though she was asking a serious question, she couldn't help but appreciate the actor's good looks.

"Jaehee, I'm glad MC has a friend like you," Zen said thankfully. "I don't plan on letting her go, just to answer your question."

Jaehee couldn't contain the flush that took over her face. MC emerged from her room with a fresh outfit, smiling happily. Looking between her friend and her lover, the brunette quirked a brow.

"I'm really happy for you," Jaehee said to MC. She then left while trying to get the blush on her face to go away.

MC looked at Zen with an amused expression. He shrugged with a sheepish expression on his face.

"What did you do?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing! I swear!" he replied waving his hands in front of him.

The brunette laughed and grabbed Zen's hand as they left the apartment.

* * *

Zen felt as if he were dreaming. His days were spent with the woman he loved. The actor kissed MC every time he got the chance, feeling like she might disappear if he didn't. Sitting in the park, the couple sat together on a bench. MC leaned her head on Zen's shoulder and their fingers intertwined. She sighed with content as she heard another purr rumble in his chest.

"Heh, that's pretty adorable," MC murmured to herself.

She looked up to see a blush on Zen's face. Realizing that he heard her, MC couldn't help but chuckle. The brunette brought their intertwined hands to her face and kissed his hand.

"If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up," Zen said peacefully.

MC smiled serenely.

"Move in with me?"

Brown eyes widened as she looked up. Zen already had his eyes on her, his expression full of love and adoration.

"Yes," she answered happily. "We already promised each other forever right?"

Zen cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. He couldn't believe his luck. He found the woman of his dreams, who helped him tame the demon within him, on a whim to catch a bus. Perhaps public transportation wasn't so bad.


End file.
